The Ups and Downs of December
by Fluffy no Danna
Summary: Suckish title. Ryou's dad is coming for a visit... or is he? It's a special day for someone but who? Enjoy ! Thiefshipping and Deathshipping MalikxBakura Yami MarikuxRyou inside


**Hello people of fanfiction~! I felt like posting this for you all to enjoy. Though it probably doesn't make much sense seeing as how I completely changed the ending -.- anyways enjoy~!**

**Though the ending will probably make more sense if you read my previous fic 'Movie Night' you don't have too to understand but it will help for it to make sense**

**I do not own Yugioh promise**

Snow falls at a steady pace, sprinkling down softly on a quite festive looking house. It is lined with colourful Christmas lights and other holiday decorations. A lopsided snowman sits comfortably on the snow-clad yard. The normally chaotic and restless house gives off a feeling of ease and relaxation, for the inhabitants of said home have started feeling the stress of the holidays. All of the residents lounge lazily inside, watching reruns of cheesy Christmas specials, all except for Ryou Bakura.

Ryou is busy adding last minute decorations, and cleaning every hidden corner of his tidy home. His long snowy white hair lies in a high ponytail and he wears a baggy sweater and black sweatpants. As he puts up a few family photos in the living room, the other three occupants stare at him with mild fascination, Mariku more so than the other two. "Why are you acting so frantic love? Come on sit down and relax a bit." He offers, grinning at Ryou.

Said frantic male turns to smile sweetly at his boyfriend. "Sorry Mariku I can't, I still have a lot of work to do."

Mariku pouts childishly while Malik gives him a questioning glance. "What's going on that requires freaking over every detail in the house?"

Ryou stops his fidgeting with the photos in the room and turns to answer Malik's question. "My father confirmed a few days ago that he was coming over for Christmas. So I decided that I want everything to be perfect for his visit. Besides it is a special day today."

He grins cutely before setting back to work, Mariku and Malik both smile at their happy friend before hearing a scoff from the third member in the room. "What's up with you Bakura?"

"Nothing just tired." He mutters before getting up and walking towards the kitchen.

Malik stares after his retreating form with a puzzled frown. "Who shoved a candy cane up his ass?" He questions, not enjoying Bakura's bitter attitude.

Ryou sighs quietly before picking up a few pop cans. "Bakura doesn't like my father very much." He explains quietly.

Raising a thin eyebrow, Malik asks, "Why not? Have they even met?"

Sitting down in the seat Bakura was currently residing in, Ryou looks over at his two guests. "They've met before. When Mariku and Bakura got their own respective bodies and Bakura was first living with me did my father decide to pop by. It took a while to adjust too but my father soon accepted Bakura as part of the family. He even bought this house for the three of us to live in together. I was actually happy… they were getting along nicely. My father was glad that Bakura was around to keep my company, kind of like an older brother. Then my father had to leave and return to work. It hurt seeing him go again, but he promised to visit more often… this will be the first time he's visited since he's left. Bakura doesn't like that father's blown me off for so long…"

Malik and Mariku sit stunned both unsure on how to take this news. "Bakura and I got our own bodies a few years ago…" Mariku mutters, feeling at a loss of what to say.

Ryou nods his head. "It has been a while, but I'm used to that. Before I even knew Bakura, I hadn't seen my father for quite some time. It's nothing I'm not used too, I'm just glad that I get to see him again." He finishes his little story and continues to what he was doing previously.

Sitting in their seats quietly, Malik and Mariku silently agree to let the subject drop and just are grateful that Ryou is happy now. Though silently Mariku has decided that when it comes time to from him to meet Ryou's father, the two of them are going to have a very long chat.

The rest of the day runs smoothly, with Ryou cleaning and the other three staying out of his way. Bakura has been a bit moody, but has kept his snide comments to a minimum as to not hurt Ryou's feelings. Deep down though, Bakura feels that this day will not end well for Ryou.

Mariku walks into the kitchen and sees Bakura sitting there with a glass of eggnog grasped between pale fingers. Sitting down directly across from the grumpy male, Mariku stares at him, with his head perched at one side. After a few minutes of silence, Bakura's eye twitches slightly as he glares at Mariku. "What?" He snaps irritably.

Mariku remains silent for a minute before leaning on his arms. "You act like something terrible is going to happen, yet Ryou the happiest I've seen in a while… why is that?"

Bakura sighs quietly, lacing his fingers together to rest his shin on. He stares at Mariku for a moment or two, as if studying the crazed psychopath with mild interest. "I've seen this happen too many times in the past." He states simply.

Furrowing his brow, Mariku asks, "What do you mean?"

"Ryou has gone through this many times in the past before now," He states before continuing. "Ryou's father has promised to visit many times before now, only to come up with some lame excuse unknowingly crushing Ryou's heart."

Mariku only stares at Bakura with a confused expression. "If that's true then why does he even bother to say that he will come?"

Bakura leans back in his seat, his arm resting on the top of the wooden chair. He glances to the side, almost as if noticing something off. Looking back at Mariku, he sighs quietly. "That's a good question… personally I find that he is a coward that just can't handle telling Ryou that he just won't come see him… can't blame the ass, hurting Ryou is like kicking a wounded puppy. It's just wrong."

"I don't understand why he wouldn't want to come see Ryou. He is his only son…"

"I figure it's guilt," Mariku's blank expression causes Bakura to explain further. "Think about it, after his wife and daughter dies what does the man do? Send his only family off on his own and travels to Egypt to busy himself with work. This man knows nothing about Ryou, he has never been there for him yet Ryou still cares. This man knows he fucked up and yet his son still reaches out for him. If I had a conscious and screwed up that bad I know I wouldn't be able to stare Ryou in the eyes after all of that. You have to admit, it is pretty hard to lie to Ryou when he stares at you with those damn brown eyes of his."

Mariku nods his head, completely understanding that feeling. "That makes sense, I'd almost feel sorry for the bastard if it weren't for the fact he's hurt Ryou so much," Mariku mutters, glaring off to the side. "But if he does show up I'll have to act behaved around him for Ryou's sake at least."

Standing up silently, Bakura grabs his mug and starts to head out of the kitchen. "I wouldn't waste your time worrying about that if I were you." He mutters darkly before stalking out of the kitchen, leaving Mariku to puzzle over what he meant.

He sighs quietly and slumps his head against the tables flat surface. He mulls over what Bakura has told him. 'I remember Ryou telling me that his father hasn't really been there for him… but he never seems as bitter about it as Bakura is… he just seems sad and lonely, never angry or betrayed,' He groans a loud and runs a tan hand through his wild mane of spiky hair. 'This is far too complicated for my liking. Why can't that asshole apologize to Ryou and be done with it? Why does Ryou take this bull from him anyways? Ryou deserves so much better than this.'

Mariku sits there in silence, his thoughts a jumbled mess from all of the thinking. He just is not used to so much drama and confusing emotions. Hopefully Ryou's father can just show up and we can have a somewhat normal Christmas…' He slams his head lightly against the table mumbling inaudibly. Suddenly he sits up as he hears the phone ring.

"_I got it!"_ He hears Ryou shout from the other room. The ringing stops instantly, indicating that Ryou answered the annoying device.

Ever so slowly, Mariku stands up quietly and makes his way to the kitchen door, separating the two rooms. He opens the door and stares over at Ryou's standing form. Ryou's back is facing him, hiding his angelic face from view. Mariku strains to hear what the white haired male is saying but catches the next part of the conversation.

"-nderstand. No, it's fine father I know that you have a very demanding job," He pauses, most likely to listen to what his father has to say. "I'll be fine father, I still have my friends with me after all. It's you I'm worried about; you'll be all al- wait what was that?" He pauses again; Mariku notices Ryou's shoulders tense up. "O-oh, I didn't know that… yes I'm sure she's very lovely," Mariku's eyes narrow suspiciously. "Yes, yes m-merry Christmas. Right next time, sure. Bye… father." With that, Ryou hangs up the phone.

Mariku slowly sneaks into the room, not liking the eerie silence emitting from Ryou. Upon closer inspection, he can see his love's shoulders shake with silent sobs as he hiccups quietly to himself. He snakes his arms around Ryou's waist, catching him off guard. "M-Mariku?"

The tan Egyptian remains silent for a minute before turning Ryou so that he's facing him. Large, clear tears shine in his wide brown eyes. Mariku feels a stab pain his heart as he stares into Ryou's pain filled eyes. He cups the boy's cheek and dries his tears with this thumb. "What's the matter love?"

Ryou hiccups quietly, taking a deep breath to calm himself down. Wrapping his arms around Mariku's middle he replies, "…My father won't be able to make it," He mumbles sadly. "I guess he is just too busy with work again…"

Mariku pulls Ryou closer as he strokes Ryou's soft white hair affectionately. "That's not the only issue is it." He states rather than questions.

Sniffling quietly, Ryou buries his face into Mariku's warm embrace. "It's not… apparently he's met someone through work an-and he'll be spending Christmas with her… and her family…" He mutters quietly with a hurt and almost bitter tone.

Mariku says nothing; he only rubs soothingly on Ryou's back, coaxing him to say everything that is on his mind. "Go on, what else is wrong?"

"What's wrong?" He asks. "What's wrong? What's wrong is the fact that I've done nothing but respect and care for that man and how does he repay me?" He releases his hold on Mariku, stepping back with a glare on his face. "He forms a relationship with some random woman and completely abandons me! I've had it with this shit!" Ryou tosses a picture of his father to the ground, watching with cold eyes as the glass shatters into millions of tiny pieces. "No more," He whispers. "I won't do this anymore."

He stands next to the broken frame, his bangs shadowing his face to hide all from his sight. Mariku walks closer again, knowing full well that his hurt love is crying again. He pulls Ryou into a warm embrace. Ryou just cries harder, clutching onto the fabric of Mariku's shirt for dear life. "Ryou," He coos softly. "You needed that didn't you?" He rubs along Ryou's back again, helping to calm Ryou's nerves.

Ryou looks up at Mariku with a watery smile. "Yes," He kisses Mariku's cheek. "I did need that. I needed to do that a long time ago… thank you."

Mariku grins and captures Ryou's lips into a chaste kiss. Releasing the boy from his lip lock, Mariku says, "I am an expert in releasing stressed emotions after all." He kisses Ryou's forehead sweetly, getting the smaller male to blush cutely.

Grinning at Mariku, his joy returning to his face, Ryou says, "Come on, we still have to prepare for the surprise."

Ryou grabs Mariku's hand and drags him up the stairs, headed for Bakura's room. Mariku chuckles at his love's eager expression, for he is just happy that Ryou can forget about his ass of a dad. "Of course Ryou, wouldn't miss this even if I wanted too."

"Hey where is everybody?" Malik questions curiously, as he walks into the dark home belonging to Ryou and Bakura. He was sent out earlier to gather some of the craziest supplies for Ra knows what by Bakura and Mariku. It is something about surprising Ryou or whatever. He heads to the kitchen, after hearing some hushed whispers come from that very room.

Upon entering the room he notes that it too has it's lights off. He reaches for the light switch and quickly flicks it on.

"SURPRISE!"

Malik falls over in shock as Ryou, Mariku, and even Bakura jump up- well Bakura was standing still- and shout at him. Each of them are wearing a different coloured party hat, though Mariku's looked as if it was fighting to be freed from his crazy hair. He looks at the three for an explanation. "What the hell?"

"What did you think we'd forget your own birthday? Me of all people? I am deeply offended." Mariku huffs childishly, crossing his arms across his broad chest.

Malik stares at everyone surprised before quickly staring at the calendar hanging on the refrigerator door. December 23th 2010. It is Malik's birthday after all. 'How did I forget my own birthday?' He wonders silently before staring at the pale hand outstretched in front of him.

"Get off your ass and celebrate your damn birthday already. Ryou went to a lot of work for this party you know." Bakura mutters, a slight pink colour staining his pale cheeks.

Malik glances at the hand for a moment longer, before grasping it and allowing Bakura to help haul him off from the floor. Smiling his thanks, Malik flushes when he realises that neither of them let go of each other's hand. He quickly lets go and averts his gaze from Bakura, not seeing the disappointment shine in his crimson tinted brown eyes. Malik looks at Ryou, rushing to give his best friend a hug. "Thank you so much for this Ryou. It really means a lot to know that you all remembered."

Ryou grins and returns the hug. "I'm glad you're happy, now come on we have some cake to eat."

The rest of the night is spent with everyone celebrating the day of Malik's birth. The cake is eaten up instantly- chocolate with vanilla ice cream on the side- since Ryou is a master at baking. Ryou is the first to present his gift to Malik. It turns out to be a book that Malik has been searching all over for but never was able to find. Mariku is next and gives Malik a DVD (no not _Santa's Night to Slay_ that would be mean) and a few movie passes to see whatever he wanted. They all joke and have a fun time, no one noticing that Bakura has come up short with a present.

Ryou is now sitting on Mariku's lap, feeding his boyfriend a piece of cake and giggling quietly when Mariku lick his fingers. Malik almost feels the urge to gag at the sweet scene when he suddenly feels Bakura pull at his forearm. He stares at Bakura curiously when the silvered haired male beckons him to follow into the next room. They silently leave the lovey-dovey couple to do whatever it is they do alone.

The two now stand in the dimly lighted room. Malik stares at Bakura with a questioning gaze, not sure as to why Bakura felt the need to speak to him alone. Bakura stands still, his eyes drifting all along the room until finally resting solely on Malik.

"I wanted to give you your birthday gift… just without the nauseating couple being all cute and sweet together." Bakura explains.

Malik flushes and laughs nervously. "You didn't need to get me anything Bakura. I didn't even remember that today was my birthday after all."

Bakura walks a little closer to Malik and brushes a strand of golden hair behind Malik's ear. "Well what if I wanted to?" He whispers.

He caresses Malik's cheek and steps even closer to the blushing Egyptian, his eyes staring intently in Malik's large lavender ones. "B-Bakura? What are you-"

Bakura silences Malik by pressing his lips softly against Malik's own. His eyes shut as he pulls Malik's face closer with both of his icy hands. A pours a surprising amount of passion into the single kiss, catching Malik off guard. The Egyptian stands completely still, shock immobilizing him as all reason flees from thought. Bakura pulls back from the kiss, a small smirk covering his lips. "Happy birthday Malik," He leans in to whisper, "After all, we are _just friends_."

With that said, he releases his hold on Malik's warm cheeks and turns around. He walks off, probably up towards his room. Malik stands rooted in spot before stumbling back and leaning against the cool wall. The feeling of Bakura's lips pressed against his own leaves Malik breathless as he clutches his shirt tightly. A small smile ghosts onto his face as he stares off in the direction Bakura walked off in.

"Right, just friends."

**Well there you have it my birthday tribute to Malik~! The thing is, the ending was going to be its own pic for tomorrow… then I discovered that Malik's birthday was today .; oops. So I had to cram it in the end (I hope it isn't too random and poorly written) it probably doesn't make any sense but who cares it's thiefshipping 8D**

**Review if you want, I'd love to hear what you have to say 8D have a nice day(er night?) Bye~!**


End file.
